


What is a mother to a forgotten daughter?

by Kellikat93



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Andre being a protective father, Angst, Birthday, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marinette seeing the good in others, Reconciliation, Sabine and Tom practically adopt Chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93
Summary: Chloe always admired her mother, even if she has been absent for most of her life. But when Audrey agreed to be there to celebrate Chloe's 16th birthday, Chloe couldn't be more excited. But she could be plenty disappointed. And even really hurt.
Relationships: André Bourgeois/Audrey Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	What is a mother to a forgotten daughter?

She still remembered the day her mother left. Chloe couldn’t have been any older than three or four years old when she saw the back of her mother walking away with suitcase in tow. The heartache never ebbed and it bred a seed of insecurity in her heart. If her mother left that easily, who’s to say others won’t do the same?

By the time she was nine, she mimicked her mother’s mannerisms and catchphrase as a substitute for her estranged mother. She hated seeing her classmates with their happy families because she was jealous. She couldn’t even remember the last time her mother held her hand or gave her a hug. In fact, had her mother ever done those things? Audrey always missed her birthday, Andre’s birthday, Christmas, New Year’s, and every time Chloe tried to call her mother, it was always “I’m busy, stop wasting my time”. Chloe’s sobbing always drowned out the hung up dial of the phone.

And that insecurity and loneliness made her into a spoiled monster. She used her family’s wealth and influence to try and fill in the hole left behind by her mother but it never worked. Sure it made her happy for a week or two, but that creeping loneliness always came back. It’s true, Chloe Bourgeois was someone who always got what she wanted, except her mother’s love. And that was the one thing she longed for more than anything else in the world.

It broke Chloe’s heart to hear her mother call Marinette exceptional and her own daughter that there was nothing exceptional about her. It lit a fire of anger and jealousy as Audrey praised Marinette and even invited her to New York with her to work under Audrey’s name. Worst of all, it broke Chloe to see her mother dote and cherish Marinette as if she was her own when Marinette already had loving doting parents who stood by her side since the day she was born.

But maybe, just maybe this time, Chloe could bond with her mother and just maybe her mother would look at her like a loving caring mother.

Today was finally the day! Today was Chloe’s birthday and her father managed to convince Audrey to join them for dinner! Chloe was so excited! Andre was the first to wish his little girl a happy birthday and gave her the first of many gifts. Chloe eagerly tore into the wrapped gift and squealed at the sight of a brand new pair of Jimmy Choo crystal covered heels! She hugged her father and thanked him for the gift and quickly rushed to her closet to coordinate an outfit with them for dinner that night.

She didn’t care that Sabrina, Adrien, and Madam Bustier were the only ones who wished her a happy birthday. She was more excited about her birthday dinner with her father AND mother. But Chloe didn’t deny that it was a pleasant surprise that Marinette gave her a box of gold bee shaped honey and fig macarons and a birthday card. She gave the designer a brief thank you that came off as very haughty. Marinette didn’t mind it though. The fact that Chloe even appreciated it rather than putting her down was enough.

Once school was done for the day, she rushed the driver to get her home quickly so she could prepare for the best day of her life. She took an extra long shower AND a bath with her favorite bubble bath before tirelessly working on her hair and makeup. She _had_ to look exceptional for her mother. It took nearly four hours to properly get ready. Chloe analyzed herself in the mirror as she tried to look at herself in every angle.

She had gone with a soft butter yellow dress with sheer flutter sleeves and an illusion neckline with a skirt that brushed just atop her knees. The dress was a Gabriel original just for her and it was decked out with swarovski crystal star bursts all over the luxurious fabric and on the neckline. She had let her hair down this time and fluffed the gentle curls before tucking in the honeybee and flower hair clip her father gave her six months ago. She fussed over her makeup for the millionth time before a knock was at the door.

“Who is it?” Chloe called out without even looking away from the mirror.

“It’s me, my little darling!” Chloe recognized her father’s voice and turned her attention away from her mirror and opened the door for her father.

”My! What a beautiful sight you are!” Andre praised as he stepped into his daughter’s suite with gifts in hand. Chloe spun around and saw her father beaming with pride. She didn’t say it out loud but with the white and black tuxedo, he sort of looked like a penguin. Andre presented his precious daughter with another gift. This time it was a jewelry set consisting of diamond chandelier earrings with a matching necklace and bracelet.

The birthday girl thanked her father and smiled when her father clasped the necklace over her neck. Andre gave his little girl another gift which was a gold and diamond studded tiara fir for any princess. Andre placed the tiara carefully on her head as to not mess up her hair and couldn’t help but wipe a tear from his eye.

“Well, Daddy. How do I look?” Chloe twirled for her father.

“Positively exceptional!” Andre announced proudly.

“Do you think Mom will think so too?” Chloe asked anxiously.

“I’m sure she will!” Andre offered his arm to his daughter and escorted his sixteen year old daughter to the hotel restaurant. Any staff members who saw Chloe praised her beauty and wished her a happy birthday which made Chloe very happy. The Father and daughter duo took a quiet elevator ride to the hotel’s restaurant where it was decorated with golds and ivory balloons and a sparkling array of food.

“I know you aren’t exactly friends with her, but I had Marinette’s parents prepare some sweets just for my little sweetie!” Andre informed his daughter. Chloe smiled at the kind gesture and even though she wasn’t fond of Marinette, she wasn’t going to deny the fact that her parents made the best pastries in the city.

“I can forgive you if you made sure to get their framboise mousse cakes.” Chloe smirked.

“three dozens of them!” Andre puffed his chest out in pride. The two laughed as they came to their table where Audrey was impatiently sipping on her wine and tapping her foot. Audrey was dressed rather casually by her own standards but still dressed immaculately. Andre cleared his throat and thanked his wife for joining them for dinner. Audrey scoffed in annoyance.

“You two are late.” Audrey chastised and took another sip of her wine.

“I’m sorry mom, I was still getting ready.” Chloe apologized.

“Hmph, if you had used that excuse at my work, you’d be fired immediately. And what on earth are you wearing?” Audrey judged coldly.

“Now now dear, Chloe looks _exceptional_ don’t you think?” Andre tried persuading his wife but only received an eye roll from the Style Queen.

“All I’m seeing is an exceptional dress on a less than exceptional child.” Audrey coldly huffed. Chloe’s throat tightened as she tried her best not to cry. Audrey was harsh but she knew her work well. Chloe felt like she should have worn something else.

Chef Marlena made many of Chloe’s favorite foods including chicken marengo and duck confit. But with Audrey’s attitude, all of the delicious food was ash in Chloe’s mouth. Her mother whined and complained that the food was too greasy or salty or poorly cooked. Audrey simply gave short answers to any of Andre and Chloe’s attempts at trying to bond. Ever since Chloe learned her mother would be here for her birthday, she was over the moon. But now she knew that to Audrey, this was a chore she did not want to do.

The lights were dimmed down and a waiter had brought the most dazzling golden birthday cake Chloe has ever seen! And it was decorated with honey bees, fresh fruit, and in the most beautiful chocolate handwriting “Happy Birthday Chloe”. Each golden candle was lit giving off a gently glow. Her father and the wait staff began to sing happy birthday and Chloe immediately knew what her wish would be. After the song was done Chloe took a deep breath, ready to blow out all sixteen candles when the next words she heard stole her breath away.

“This is why you begged me to be here for, Andre?” Audrey boredly commented and swirled the wine in her hand.

“W-what?” Chloe choked out.

“Audrey! Today is Chloe’s sixteenth birthday. She wanted you here to celebrate with us!” Andre chastised his wife only to be replied with a scoff.

“You told me this was important!” Audrey argued.

“Of course it is! What’s more important than celebrating your daughter’s birthday!?” Andre began raising his voice.

“Literally anything than this!! This is another waste of my precious time!” Audrey shouted back.

“How can you say that!? You missed every single one of Chloe’s birthdays and you think a few hours with your family is a waste of time!?” Andre shouted louder, clearly hurt by his wife’s harsh words.

Chloe couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her stomach clenched in dread and her throat was getting tighter and tighter as tears streamed down her face without a single sob. Her own mother didn’t want to be here with her family, let alone celebrate Chloe’s birthday. All she wanted was her mother to notice her. But now she wanted nothing but to go back to her room and cry. Was she….

“Am I really that much of a bother to you?” Chloe muttered almost inaudibly.

“What are you mumbling about, Claudia?” Audrey scowled.

“You can’t even get my name right…” Chloe commented through the tears.

“Chloe, sweetheart…?” Andre tried speaking to his daughter.

“YOU CAN'T EVEN GET MY NAME RIGHT!!!” Chloe suddenly stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs, startling everyone in the restaurant.

“What did you say?” Audrey asked indignantly.

“My name isn’t Claudia! It’s Chloe!! Chloe Aurora Bourgeois! What did I do to you!?!? Why do you hate being around me so much that you left us when I was a toddler!? All I ever wanted was for you to acknowledge me and love me like a mother should!” Chloe screamed and cried.

“Sweetheart…” Andre tried to reach out to his daughter but Chloe wasn’t done.

“When Daddy told me you would be here for my birthday, it was a dream come true!! I had so badly hoped that you would be happy to be here for me, for us!! I was so excited to have you here and spend time with us and be a real family!!! Do you really hate me that much!?!?” Chloe sobbed and let the years of bottled up pain out.

No one spoke a single word. For all who knew or knew of Chloe, she was someone who was not easily shaken. She was prideful and vain, always ready to use her father’s power and influence to get whatever she wanted. But onlookers didn’t see the usual Chloe Bourgeois, they saw a heartbroken little girl who had enough.

“Cleo, I’ve had enough of this.” Audrey turned her cheek. That was the final straw.

“Yeah, well who the hell asked you to have me!?!?” Chloe shouted. She ripped the tiara off her head and threw it on the ground as hard as she could before running out of the restaurant with her father calling for her. But it was too late, Chloe ran out of the restaurant and chose the stairs instead of the elevator.

All eyes were on the door where Chloe exited. All but a certain magazine director who looked rather conflicted and ashamed.

Chloe couldn’t bear to be in the hotel she called home. She just wanted to get away from it all. She didn’t care that her beloved hair was disheveled and strands falling in her face. She didn’t care that her dress hardly kept the cold night air off her body. She didn’t care that her brand new shoes were biting and digging painfully into her heels and toes. She didn’t care that her tears melted away her mascara and eyeliner and streamed down her face like ink. She just ran.

She ran as fast and as far away as she could and she refused to stop until she slipped and fell. She didn’t care that she was caked in sticky mud or that her favorite dress was ruined. She pulled herself into a sitting position and examined her foot. It was red and already beginning to swell. She managed to get her heels off and walked through the Parisian streets alone and barefoot.

A drop of water Chloe’s nose and she looked up to see rain began to shower heavily over the city with thunder crashing.

“Rain and thunder. Utterly ridiculous.” Chloe sobbed as she limped slowly away while the cold rain washed over her, mindless of where she was going. It wasn’t until the soft glow of lights caught her attention and she realized she was outside the Dupain-Cheng bakery. She looked inside and saw Marinette with her parents. Her father was strumming an air guitar with a broom while Marinette and her mother were dancing together as if it was the greatest time of their lives. Chloe touched the window and longed for that kind of thing. To be silly and have fun with your parents, to be loved so genuinely. It just looked so….nice…and warm. Was that what it’s like to have a family?

Chloe flinched and tried to hobble away when her eyes met Marinette’s. She couldn’t let her rival see her in such a sorry state.

“Chloe wait!” Marinette called out and Chloe unconsciously obeyed but refused to face Marinette.

“Chloe what are you doing out here? It’s raining and I thought you were having that special dinner with you family?” Marinette got closer to Chloe and her own heart broke when she saw Chloe’s face. Chloe was biting her lip and trying so desperately not to cry or show weakness but the tears still escaped. It was too much to bear. Chloe’s legs gave out underneath her and she raised her head and cried harder than ever before. She no longer cared if Marinette saw her in such a state. She was just tired, so very tired of it all.

But instead of being pitied or mocked, Marinette just took helped Chloe to her feet and brought her into the shop where her parents were waiting worriedly. Both Tom and Sabine gasped at the sight of the heiress and quickly ushered her into their home. They let her know where the bathroom was and that she was allowed to use whatever product was inside the tub before handing her a bathrobe and a few towels. Chloe nodded her head, still silently crying and sniffling and went into the bathroom to warm up.

The bathroom was tiny compared to the one she has at home. In fact, everything about the Dupain-Cheng household was small. but unlike her home, the Dupain-Cheng's house was warm and cozy. Normally she would have either scoffed or complain at the mere sight of such cheap bath products, but she no longer cared as long as it got her clean. She quickly washed the mud and rain off of herself and sighed in relief as the hot water washed over her. Her ankle still hurt like crazy but this was better than nothing.

She thoroughly dried herself off with the given towels and wrapped the terry cloth robe around herself when there was a knock at the door.

“Chloe? It’s just me. I brought you some dry clothes! Mom tossed them in the dryer for a few minutes so they’re extra warm!” Marinette called out and smiled when Chloe opened the door and thanked her. Chloe looked at the clothes and smiled. It was a simple yellow sweater that’s worn with age and a pair of grey sweatpants but Chloe felt like she was given the most beautiful satin gown. She quickly got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom with her hair still wet. Marinette took her to the living room where her parents were waiting. Tom noticed Chloe was limping and rushed to get a first aid kit from the kitchen while Sabine chuckled.

“Chloe, you’ll catch cold if you let your hair stay wet like that.” Sabine sat Chloe down on the couch and quickly but gently drying her hair with the towel that was around her neck before leaving for the kitchen.

“Here we are! Chloe, could you lift your pant leg just a bit? I gotta take a look at your ankle.” Tom asked and Chloe complied. Chloe hadn’t realized how bad her feet were hurt until Tom gasped. Tom silently went to work wrapping Chloe’s ankle as well as applying plasters. Marinette rushed upstairs and grabbed a pair of socks for Chloe to ease some of the pain. Sabine returned with a small cake and a candle on it and placed it in front of Chloe. Tom and Marinette began to sing Happy Birthday as well.

“Marinette told us today is your birthday. I’m sorry this isn’t a grand cake, it’s a leftover from today. I hope that’s alright.” Sabine apologized. Chloe looked down at the cake and saw it was a black forest cake. In comparison, she would rather have this than the gilded birthday cake she had at the hotel. Chloe just looked around and saw a happy family and wished for nothing but her parents to look at her the same way the Dupain-Cheng family was now. With a shaky breath, Chloe blew out the candle and sobbed again.

Before you knew it, both Tom and Sabine embraced the broken girl in a tight hug, parental instincts taking over and all. It took a while for Chloe to stop crying but when she did, she explained why she was out at such an hour soaking wet and muddy. Sabine nearly broke down in tears and Tom was ready to march into the hotel with a rolling pin.

Marinette looked absolutely crushed. Ever since she was a child, Chloe had tormented her. She never would have guessed it was from an inferiority complex and jealousy over a lack of love. Normally Chloe was prideful and haughty who would put down anyone without batting an eyelash. But seeing Chloe so vulnerable and scared made Marinette look at her with another perspective. Without a second thought, Marinette added her own embrace to the group hug.

After everything was said and done, Sabine clapped her hands and announced that Chloe will stay the night. All were in agreement Tom left to call the hotel and let Andre know where Chloe was. Meanwhile, Marinette took Chloe upstairs and showed her bedroom. The heiress looked around the small room. There was awful lot of pink but it felt warm, it felt like home. She noticed Marinette’s designs and couldn’t help but hope one day she could wear those clothes.

While Chloe was busy gawking around the room, Marinette had grabbed a few pillows and blankets and laid them out on her chaise.

“I’m sorry this isn’t exactly a 5-star hotel room, but I figured you wouldn’t want to sleep on the floor or in the same bed as me. Its really soft and comfortable so it should be okay for tonight!” Marinette offered and was given a rare smile from Chloe.

“It’s okay. Thank you, Marinette. And…I’m sorry. I treated you and everyone around me like crap all because I was insecure with myself. I guess I got too used to being hated than loved.” Chloe spoke tiredly. Marinette was touched by the apology. It’s true, Chloe had a horrible reputation and was easily hated by others. But seeing her now in borrowed clothes and utter defeat, it was really all a cry for help. A cry to be loved. Without warning, Marinette embraced the heiress in a tight squeeze. She buried her face in Chloe’s shoulder and told her that she accepted the apology.

“It’s gonna be okay now, Chloe. Just one step at a time.” Marinette reassured Chloe which brought on another wave of tears. Chloe clung onto Marinette like a life line and began to cry even more, this time it was from relief. It felt like a massive weight was finally off her shoulders and she could breathe again.

“Hey! Let’s go downstairs and watch some movies! Those always cheer me up!” Marinette suggested and listed off some movies they could watch and both were surprised when they both chose Cinderella as it was their favorite movie. For the first time in a while, Chloe was at peace as the two giggled and grabbed a few blankets and pillows to take with them to the couch. Marinette announced that it was movie time and her parents eagerly hopped up to grab snacks. Both girls giggled and gushed over Cinderella’s dress as Marinette popped the dvd into the player. The girls continued to talk as if they had been friends for years when Tom and Sabine returned with a variety of popcorn, sweets, and four plates of the black forest cake. It made Tom swell with pride as Chloe dug into the sweet and sour chocolate cherry cake.

They watched the disney classic in comfortable silence with the girls sandwiched in between Tom and Sabine. Chloe often daydreamed moments like this with her own parents. But to have it be a reality albeit with Marinette and her parents was just as wonderful as she had hoped.

Back at the hotel, Andre was furious. He has never been this angry in his entire life! If Tom Dupain hadn’t called him and let him know that Chloe was with him and his family, Andre would have sent the entire police force out to search for his precious daughter. Now he sat there in his wife’s suite while Audrey was pacing back and forth, shouting over how ridiculous their daughter was.

“Why do you insist calling her your daughter when you hate her so much?!” Andre banged his fist on the table, knocking over Audrey’s bottle of wine.

“I don’t hate her!” Audrey argued.

“You have never been there for Chloe!! You left us for your career! You refuse to even look at her and all you do is either ignore her or insult her!! It’d be easier on all of us if you just admitted you hate her and me!” Andre shouted angrily at his wife.

“And what about you!? You are just as absorbed in your work as I am!!” Audrey accused.

“While I do put a great deal of time into my work as a politician, _I_ still make time for my daughter! Who was there at her ballet recitals when she was little? Who was there to teach her how to ride a bicycle? Who was there on every birthday, every Christmas, every holiday, every occasion!? When Chloe called you to wish you a happy birthday, who was there to comfort her and calm her down when you hung up on her!? I have been there for Chloe since the day she was born! I even ran out on the opportunity to become a Senator when you were in labor with Chloe! Or have you forgotten that!” Andre listed off fuming, appalled at the audacity of his wife.

Audrey said nothing and instead took a large swig of her wine. Andre had enough and snatched the glass out of her hand and glared at her with pain in his eyes. He was tired of fighting with Audrey. He sighed and slumped back into his chair and rubbed his eyes.

“Audrey, do you remember that day? The day I asked you to marry me.” Andre asked, exhausted and his head throbbing from shouting.

“It was a terrible proposal. You had lost the ring and chased all over Paris for it. A car had splashed you with muddy rain water and you were near tears.” Audrey huffed.

“...And you still said yes. I remember your words clear as day. You told me rain or shine you would love me.” Andre remembered fondly. “Do you remember the day Chloe was born?”

“...Of course I do.” Audrey admitted. It was hard to forget. When she learned she was pregnant, she was conflicted and scared. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to be a mother. She was scared she would be a terrible mother to her baby. At the time, she was newly promoted and dealing with a pregnancy was a lot on her. And yet, she still remembered how Andre was there for her. He would always massage her sore legs and back, bring her flowers to cheer her up. He was there for every appointment, every ultrasound; and the day she went into labor, he dropped everything to be by her side. And when Chloe was finally born, the couple cried tears of relief and happiness at the newest addition to their family. She was the perfect mix of the two of them. Chloe had her mother’s sky blue eyes and Andre’s golden blonde hair.

“Do you remember the day you left?” Andre asked.

Audrey bit her lip at the thought of that memory. Travelling to New York and Paris and vice versa put a lot of strain on Audrey and her relationship with her family. She made the ultimate decision to just move to New York to continue her career. Audrey remembered how hurt Chloe sounded when she called out to her mother. But Audrey didn’t look back. She didn’t have the heart to see her daughter’s heartbroken eyes. She just left without saying goodbye. Audrey began drowning herself in her work, climbing higher and higher in the company until she was at the top. But it came at a cost. A steep one at that. She sacrificed a life with her family in Paris for her career as the senior director of Style Magazine. She was so absorbed in her work that she didn’t even bother with her own family.

It wasn’t until a year ago that she remembered she had a husband and daughter who were always eager to see her. And yet, fifteen years of the hard work she put into New York has made her lose priority in what really mattered. And after tonight, Audrey made the realization that she became what she used to fear the most. She was so used to harshly criticizing and critiquing other that she never took the time to realize she was unjustly criticizing and critiquing her own flesh and blood. Over ten years ago, she couldn’t face her daughter when she was about to leave for New York. But at the dinner, she saw the pain on her daughter’s face. The unadulterated unrelenting raw pain of living a life without a mother’s love only to be replaced with a mother with harsh biting words. If only she had been more attentive…

“Audrey. I’m not asking you to give up your career because I know how hard you’ve worked for it. But what I am asking of you is to at least _try_ and be there. And I’m not talking about being there for me. We’ve spent twelve years apart and still are married. But Chloe…she didn’t even get five years with you. I still love you, Audrey. That much will never change. But if you can’t try to be there for Chloe…then I don’t see how our own relationship will work out.” And with that Andre stood up and left his wife with her thoughts, closing the door behind him with a quiet click.

Audrey stood in her lavish but lonely suite as she processed her husband’s words. Twenty years of marriage and she was hardly there for five of them. And yet her family still patiently waited for her, still eager and happy to see her. She had pushed them away so much that she began to hate them. She picked up her glass of wine and hesitated taking a drink. She ultimately set it back on the table and gazed out the window and watched the lights of Paris glow under the grey dreary rain. And then she noticed something on the window sill.

It was a hinged picture frame and a round light green box. On the left was Audrey, Andre, and Chloe when she was barely a year old. Audrey was holding her, swaddled in the finest swaddling cloth money could buy. Andre had his hands on Audrey’s shoulders and leaning his head onto hers. Both of them were smiling ear to ear, still madly in love with one another. On the right was a crude childish drawing of a blonde haired blue eyed little girl in the middle of a tall portly man and a shorter blonde haired woman standing underneath a rainbow. Underneath the family were the words “my happy family. Chloe age 6” surrounded by poorly drawn flowers. And yet to Audrey….it was beautiful. Would Chloe have drawn more of these pictures if Audrey was around more often?

Audrey looked over at the box and hesitantly opened it. She felt a stab in her heart when she pulled out a scrapbook and a stack of cards. All of them were holiday cards addressed to her from her family. Some were standard cards from a stationary store while most were hand made. And every card had I love you and We miss you written on them. Audrey held them lovingly and sadly before going through the scrapbook. It was full of pictures of Andre and Chloe. Chloe’s birthdays, her ballet recitals, some were with a familiar blonde haired boy. In every photo, Chloe was smiling ear to ear and just being the happiest little girl in the world. These were all the memories she could have been there for. 

Chloe's words stabbed Audrey in her cold heart. Her words were harsher than any critique the Style Queen ever gave.

_Who the hell asked you to have me!?_

Her daughter's words rang in her ears like church bells as the style queen closed the book and opened her phone. She booked the soonest flight to New York and sent a company wide email. Once that was done, she calmly walked to her closet and began packing her bags as she would be leaving tomorrow morning. With a heavy heart, she sent Andre one last message before escaping her sins by going to sleep. At least not before one last thought of her daughter.


End file.
